Passenger cabins of modern vehicles may include an array of devices, each of which is intended to improve passenger enjoyment or ride comfort in a particular manner. Typical passenger cabin devices include front and rear air vents, overhead reading lamps, ambient lighting strips, USB ports, electrical charging ports, DVD players, and the like. The various devices, which are typically separate from each other, may be grouped together in a single overhead panel in close proximity to heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) ductwork.